Fun with Friends
by Z-Meister15
Summary: Female Muscle Harem! Sequel to Ebony Strength! After a year of being with Ichigo, Rukia has noticed something wrong with Isane. Unfortunately (or fortunately), she had no idea of the insane pleasure this would lead to! IchigoXRukiaXIsaneXRangikuXNemu Contains female muscle, flexing, and lots of steamy lemons. Cover image owned by rssam000 and Dairugger.


_Chapter 1: Fun with Friends_

It had been a full year since Rukia discovered Ichigo's fascination with muscular women and the two became a couple. A full year since she started working out with Isane to mold her petite frame into a muscular marvel.

'94...95...96…' Rukia counted as she pumped her bicep with a series a curls, the arm muscle expanding to its full ten inches with each curl. The ebony-haired soul reaper would often think back to her past self. Before, she was tiny but athletic woman, her most alluring features being her purple eyes, perky butt, and smooth legs. If it wasn't for her hair, face, eyes, and voice, you would barely recognize the beefcake she had turned into now.

In terms of bodybuilder weight-class, Rukia was definitely in the heavyweight class. Which was ironic since the only other thing about her that remained mostly unchanged was her height (at the most, she grew an extra two inches). But despite her lack of height, she was currently the second most-muscular member of her little workout club. Her biceps, when flexed, stood at a full ten inches. Her double-c breasts were supported by a full set of pecs. Her shoulders were now the size of volleyballs, while her legs were as shapely as ever, now full of thick muscle. And rounding it all off was a full set of firm six-pack abs on her stomach.

But Rukia wasn't only one pushing their body to the max. On the other side of room, Isane was deadlifting a set of 120 pound weights, sweat glistening down her DD-Cup breasts as she reached her next set. As stated above, Rukia was the second biggest member of their bodybuilding group. The title of biggest girl definitely belonged to the silver-haired medic, who was the only one in their group firmly in the super heavyweight class. Before revealing her secret to her fellow soul reapers and striking a friendship with Rukia, Isane was always hesitant to gain more muscles than she already had.

However, seeing how confident Rukia was with her emerging physique inspired the silver-haired amazon to build up her muscles as well. And a year of dedicated weight lifting certainly paid off. Isane's biceps now stood at seventeen-inches when flexed. Her shoulders and calves were bulging with power and her abs were now on the edge of becoming an eight-pack.

But in the year that Rukia and Isane began their workout club (which the two didn't even consider a club until someone made a joke about it), two more members had joined, each wanting to gain muscle for their own reasons.

Currently doing a set of push-ups was the usually stoic Nemu Kurotsuchi, her workout clothes consisting of a green sports bra stretched over her D-Cup breasts and a pair of black shorts. The lieutenant of Science Division was curious about gaining muscles without the use of any external factors, and asked the two to help with her research. And to no one's surprise, the artificially-created soul reaper quickly gained an understanding of the finer points of bodybuilding and quickly caught up to Rukia's level of muscularity, with nine inch biceps and her own six-pack abs. During their time together, Nemu's fellow bodybuilders also noticed that the purple-haired scientist wasn't as emotionless as she seemed, and had subtle moments of emotion, particularly when someone told a pun-based joke or when she was working out.

Rounding out the bodybuilding quartet was Soul Society's number one party girl, Rangiku Matsumoto. Unlike the others, her reasons for wanting to become muscular was slightly more comedic, as she was tired of the back pains her legendary F-Cup breasts caused her. Ironically, while the orange-haired temptress was the second tallest of the group and had the largest bosom, she was the least muscular lady among them. But since the other three were heavyweight, that wasn't saying much. Currently, Rangiku doing sit-ups, fine-tuning her four-pack abs as she did so. Her hands were behind her head, showing her seven-inch biceps in their full glory.

After the four were finished with their workout, they took part in their usually post-workout tradition; taking a nice dip in the hot springs.

"Ahhhh!" Rangiku said as she entered the steaming water, the other three ladies sharing her sentiment. "Noticing like a relaxing soak after a workout."

"I could stay in here all day." Rukia sighed with joy as she sat neck up in the water.

"Same." Isane replied while Nemu gave a quiet nod in agreement. After a few minutes of soaking, Rangiku felt a bit mischievous and approached Rukia from behind before suddenly grabbing her breasts.

"Rangiku, what the hell?!" The ebony-haired girl shouted in surprise as her taller friend played with her funbags.

"My, my, my. I think you've grown another cup size, Ruki." The lieutenant said with a coy smile. "I bet Ichigo's gonna like that."

But while Rukia attempted to push her flirty companion away, Isane had a distant look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Isane?" Nemu asked, only for the amazonian medic to shake her head.

"I was just thinking...it must be nice to have someone to love." She quietly stated, not knowing that Rukia heard her. It was sad, since even though Isane's confidence had gone up since they started their little club, she wasn't lucky enough to gain any male attention. In fact, most of the men they knew were either too polite to look at the kind medic with lust, were freaked out by her massive muscles, or just didn't care. And she didn't have Rangiku's endless confidence and natural allure to seduce anyone. As for Nemu, well, the artificially-created soul reaper wasn't really one for relationships.

And just like when she discovered Ichigo's female muscle flash drive, a thought started to manifest in the back of Rukia's head that would change everything.

 _ **Later that night…**_

"AHHH!" Rukia moaned in ecstasy as Ichigo plowed into her. The two young lovers were currently embraced in a spooning position with the orange-haired man behind his muscular girlfriend, his hands roaming her impressive frame as he continued his thrusting.

After a few more minutes of banging, the two climaxed with Ichigo coating Rukia's insides white. The couple took a minute to catch their breath before sharing an intimate kiss.

"I love you." Ichigo proclaimed as he cupped Rukia's face.

"I love you, too." Rukia replied, always enjoying the warm feeling she got whenever he said those wonderful three words. However, her smile slowly faded as she thought back to earlier in the day. Which Ichigo was quick to notice.

"Something on your mind?"

"Ichigo, have you met Isane?" Rukia asked. Ichigo thought back and his mind recalled where he met her.

"I'm pretty sure she was one of the lieutenants I beat up when I rescued you." The strawberry replied nonchalantly, making his girlfriend sweatdrop at that.

'Great. This is only gonna make this more awkward.' She thought to herself. For a moment, she contemplated abandoning her plan, but decided she had nothing to lose.

"You know how I said that one of girls in Soul Society helped me get bigger?" She asked, getting a nod from Ichigo. "Well, Isane's the one who helped me."

"Okay." Ichigo replied, raising an eyebrow. "That's cool of her. But where are you going with this?"

Rukia took a deep breath before saying what was on her mind. "I was thinking...maybe...would you want to have a threesome with her?"

It took Ichigo's brain a few seconds to realize what his girlfriend just said before he gave the appropriate response.

"WHAAAAAAAA…"

 _ **The next day…**_

"...AAAAAAATTTT?!" Isane finished yelping after Rukia asked her the same thing before their usual routine.

"Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting." Rukia nonchalantly replied as she popped her ears from the in-her-face yelp.

"H-how else c-could I react to that?!" Isane replied, her face burning red. "Y-you can't j-just ask something to have a t-threesome out of nowhere! Why did y-you even t-think of that?!"

"Well, it's mostly for your sake, Isane." Rukia stated, making her taller friend raise an eyebrow.

"My sake?"

"Ever since I started building muscle, I feel like I'm the only one reaping the rewards." The ebony-haired woman stated honestly. "And whenever I talk to you and girls about Ichigo, you always have that sad, wishful look in your eyes."

"Rukia." Isane whispered, touched that her best friend noticed.

"I probably wouldn't have had the confidence to confess to Ichigo if it wasn't for you. Besides…" Rukia said before turning away with a cute blush on her face. "You're my best friend. So if it's just for one night...I don't mind sharing Ichigo with you."

Isane had no idea how to respond to that. On one hand, the idea of engaging in a menage a trois with the buff beauty and the handsome substitute was enticing. But on the other hand, she feared it would make things awkward between her and Rukia afterwards, and she didn't want that.

However, upon reflecting on how much courage it took for Rukia to ask this of her (and how long it had been since the last time she had experienced the pleasure of a gentleman lover), Isane took her smaller friends hands with her own.

"I-it's probably gonna be a little embarrassing...but I'll do it." The silver-haired bodybuilder replied, making Rukia smile in return.

"Oho, how juicy!" The two friends jumped and turned to see Rangiku and Nemu standing in the doorway, the orange-haired beauty having a coy smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rukia asked.

"Long enough." Rangiku asked before she sauntered over to her smaller friend. "Soooo...what's a gal gotta do to get in on your little 'get-together'?"

"EHHHH?!" Isane yelped once more while Rukia just looked at the bustier woman with a slightly annoyed expression.

"You're not invited."

"Aw, what's the matter, Rukia?" The orange-haired woman asked, pushing her breasts up in between her muscular arms for emphasis. "Afraid I'll seduce your boy-toy away from you?"

"As if. Ichigo's immune to your flirting."

"That was the old me." Rangiku replied before flexing her muscles with a side pose. "I guarantee you that one look at this beefcake bod and Ichigo's gonna lose his mind."

"I would also like to join in your group debauchery." Nemu said with a straight face.

"NEMU, WHAT THE HELL?!" Rukia and Isane shouted, genuinely surprised that the stoic woman wanted in on their naughty escapade.

"Well, after hearing you and Rangiku talk about sexual intercourse several times…" The braid-wearing woman explained before a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "...I'm curious if it is as good as you describe."

'Ichigo, I'm so sorry.' Rukia mentally apologized as the situation grew out of hand.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"And that's why I came here." Ichigo explained to Mizuiro, figuring the lanky playboy would be the best person to talk about his current situation, as he had the most sexual experience out of his group of friends.

"Yikes. First threesome." The black-haired man said as he prepared coffee from himself and his guest. "That's always a bit nerve-wracking."

"That's putting it mildly." The substitute soul reaper stated as he leaned back in his chair. "I said yes, but now I'm not so sure."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Are you kidding me?! Rukia said this Isane girl's the one who's been helping her with her bodybuilding. My mind screamed, 'Two muscle girls?! Hell ya!', and by the time I realized what I said, Rukia was already cleaning herself up in the shower and I was tired as hell!"

"Ya, hormones are funny like that." Mizuiro replied before serving himself and Ichigo their coffee and sitting down in the chair across from his pal.

"Any advice?" Ichigo asked, desperate to gain some kind of knowledge from Karakura's resident playboy.

"Pace yourself." The black-haired boy replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"Anything else?"

"Trust me. Making love to one woman and making sure she's enjoying it is daunting enough for a beginner. Luckily for you, you've been having sex with Rukia for a year, so you've probably got decent stamina by now. The trick is doing the same thing but twice as much."

"And if that doesn't work?" The orange-haired man asked.

"Energy drinks. Lots and lots of energy drinks." Mizuiro stated. Before Ichigo could reply, his phone vibrated and he opened it, seeing a text from Rukia that said to meet her at her Squad 13 quarters tonight at 8pm.

"Good luck!" Mizuiro said to his friend as he got up and left.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied. 'I'm gonna need it.'

 _ **Later that night…**_

To say Ichigo was nervous was an understatement. The only other times he had been this nervous in the Seireitei was whenever he accidentally ran into Kenpachi. But instead of worrying about getting stabbed and slashed to death, he was more worried that he'd disappoint Rukia and her friend if he couldn't last long enough. After all, he practically worshiped Rukia's bulging physique, so the idea of having to do it with someone he barely knew was a bit daunting.

' _ **Geez, King. You're probably the only guy in existence whose scared of a threesome.'**_ Ichigo's inner hollow chimed in.

'I so do not need this right now!' Ichigo thought to himself as he made his way to the Squad 13 barracks.

' _ **I'm not the one worried about inadequacy. If you're too much of a chicken shit, how about you let me out? I'll show Queen and her friend a wild time!'**_

Even though he could only hear him, Ichigo just knew his inner hollow was making crude motions with his freaky tongue. After mentally shutting him up, Ichigo arrived in front of Rukia's quarters and took a breath before entering.

"About time you showed up." Rukia said as her boyfriend entered the room. She and Isane were sitting on the shorter woman's futon, their bodies covered in bath robes.

"Um...hello again, Ichigo." Isane said with a nervous bow. Ichigo gave his own in response, blushing at how cute Rukia's workout friend was.

"Ya. Um...sorry for beating you up that one time." He replied.

"Oh, t-that's water under the bridge." The silver-haired girl stated. The three of them sat there in awkward silence, not sure how to proceed with that. But unlike Ichigo, Isane and Rukia were worried for a different reason.

"Oh, for the Soul King's sake!" Rangiku shouted, entering via the garden entrance with Nemu in tow, both of them also clad in bathrobes.

"Rangiku?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked before noticing the purple-haired woman next to her. "Hello. I don't think we've met."

"I am Nemu Kurotsuchi." The stoic woman said with a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Rukia, what's going on?" The orange-haired substitute asked his girlfriend, who was whistling innocently with sweat dripping down her face. "Rukia!"

"I'm so sorry!" Rukia cried out. "This got out of hand so fast!"

"Says you." Rangiku stated before loosening her bathrobe sash. "I've been waiting for this all day, and we're never gonna get anywhere with you guys acting so nervous!"

And with a quick flourish, Rangiku was as naked as the day she was born, her muscular yet feminine physique on display for all to see. With a coy smile, she held her hands behind her head and jutted her chest out, which also gave everyone a clear view of her four-pack.

"Like what you see?" She asked Ichigo with a seductive wink. In response, a geyser of blood blasted from the orange-haired man's nose.

'Holy crap! When did Rangiku get buff?!' Ichigo thought to himself as he tried to stop his nosebleed.

"I see. Even after a year of regular intercourse with Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki is still somewhat shy." Nemu stated as she stripped naked too. "It seems we will have to initiate this fivesome."

And another geyser of blood burst from Ichigo's nose. Rukia was getting jealous of her boyfriend's reactions to the two intrusive women (more so at Rangiku as Nemu seemed to just be going with the flow).

"Not without me! Ichigo's my boyfriend!" Rukia said as she also stripped, giving Ichigo a break as he was used to seeing her naked, the blood that would've shot out of his nose going straight to his junk.

"M-me too! I'm the one that s-started this!" Isane said as she hesitantly removed her bathrobe. And just like that, another geyser of blood blasted out of the substitute's nostrils.

"Are you ladies trying to kill me?!" Ichigo shouted as he quickly wiped the blood off his face and out of his nose. But while he was mad on the outside, inside, he was thanking the Soul King, Buddha, and whatever other deity was listening for giving him the greatest luck in the universe. Standing before him was his massively lovely soulmate and three equally beautiful amazons. Isane's developing eight-pack, Nemu's pec-supported breasts, Rangiku's bulging biceps, Rukia's thick legs and several other wonderful body parts were on display for him.

"Looks like at least one part of you is enjoying the show." Rangiku stated, looking at the noticeable bulge under Ichigo's robes. The other girls noticed this and blushed, although Rukia's was less severe since she had seen and been pleasured by that appendage hundreds of times before.

Ichigo was more nervous than was before, but he could hear his inner hollow beginning to taunt him for being a pussy.

"Ah, fuck it!" The orange-haired soul reaper shouted, as he was far hornier than he was nervous. He quickly stripped off his robes and placed Zangetsu on the nearby wall, revealing his chiseled physique and throbbing erection to the four ladies.

"So that's what it looks like." Nemu stated with fascination.

"Rukia, you lucky girl. Keeping that to yourself." Rangiku commented, licking her lips at the size of her fellow orangehead's member.

"Well, take in while you can." Rukia replied, determined that tonight would be the last night the other three would enjoy Ichigo's pleasurable company.

'So this is what Rukia enjoys every day.' Isane thought as she took Ichigo's handsome features in.

"So...how are we doing this?" Ichigo asked. The four woman looked at each other before Rukia spoke up.

"Well, the whole point of this was to help out Isane. So it's only fair that she goes first." The ebony-haired beauty stated. Isane nodded, and got ready by standing on her hands and knees, giving Ichigo a full view of massive legs, firm ass, and thick back. The orange-haired man swallowed the drool he was holding in and got behind the silver-haired bodybuilder, aligning his member with her dripping slit.

"You're sure about this?" Ichigo asked. Isane looked up and gave him a nod while the other girls sat away from the futon.

'No turning back now.' Rukia thought to herself, mentally preparing to see her soulmate fuck another woman in front of her.

"Alright." Ichigo replied before thrusting himself into the amazonian lieutenant. Isane let out a yell as felt herself being filled up for the first time in decades.

"A-are you okay?" The orange-haired man managed to moan out as he felt Isane's pussy clamp around his dick like a vice.

"Y-ya. It's been a while." Isane said before pushing her rear into Ichigo more. Taking the hint, substitute soul reaper grabbed the silver-haired bodybuilder's thick waist and began to pound into her.

On the side, Rukia, Rangiku, and Nemu watched in fascination as the orange-haired soul reaper thrust himself into their workout buddy.

'So this is what sex looks like from a distance.' Rukia thought to herself.

'Interesting. So continuous insertion of a male genitalia stimulates the vagina nerves.' Nemu thought scientifically, even as she subconsciously became aroused while Rangiku looked at Isane's face and was amused by what she saw. The massive silverette's nervous expression had quickly changed to an aroused smile.

'Well, that's to be expected.' The muscular seductress thought as she felt herself getting excited. And she wasn't the only one.

As Rukia continued to watch the two have sex, the buff soul reaper couldn't help but remember all the times she and Ichigo had done it. As she remembered the sensations, she moved her hand down to her six-pack until her reached her womanhood and began to finger herself. At the same time, she used her other hand to grab one of her c-cup breasts and began to fondle and squeeze it, causing herself to moan out, which only increased as Rangiku felt up her shoulder.

"Aw, feeling a bit lonely without your cute strawberry?" The orange-haired woman asked before kissing Rukia on the neck. "Well, who says we need to wait our turn?"

Hearing this, a lusty smirk made way onto Rukia's face before she flexed her massive bicep. "You sure you can handle all of this?"

"Oh, honey…" Rangiku replied, kissing the swollen arm muscle before cupping the ebony-haired beauty's face. "I can handle all of you and more."

And with that declaration, the two started to make out, their hands roaming all over their muscular bodies, feeling up every inch of expanded flesh.

'Holy crap! I'm the luckiest bastard ever!' Ichigo thought to himself as he continued thrusting hard into Isane while watching Rangiku and Rukia feel each other up from the corner of his eye.

"AH! SO GOOD!" The silver-haired medic cried out in a lustful haze as she felt her new lover's' member expand within her. This was followed up by Ichigo grabbing one of her bountiful breasts with his right hand and feeling up her muscular rump with left. In the midst of her pleasure-filled haze, she saw Rukia and Rangiku in the midst of their own tryst while Nemu had begun to feel herself up, watching the two pairs with her newly-awakened lust becoming more apparent.

'Everyone's so sexy!' Isane thought to herself as she began to meet Ichigo's thrusts with her own, causing the two to moan louder from the extra sensations. 'THIS IS AMAZING!'

Back with Rukia and Rangiku, the two were now in the 69 position, the more muscular ebony-haired girl on the bottom with the orange-haired temptress on top. This was perfect as Rukia had no problem lifting her taller friend's behind up so that her pussy aligned with her mouth. The two muscular beauties vigorously ate each other out, sweat glistening off of their sculpted forms as they pleasured each other. Deciding to make her new lover feel even better, Rangiku ceased her licking and began to pinch Rukia's clitoris, feeling the purple-eyed woman moan into her as she did.

"You sound so cute when you're being pleasured." The busty bodybuilder commented before sticking two of her fingers into her lover's velvet cavern. This increased sensation of pleasure motivated Rukia to make her partner feel even better, so she continued licking Rangiku's mound with even more vigor while also feeling up her firm ass as well.

As this was going on, Nemu was now continuously thrusting three of her left fingers into her pussy while she pinched her right nipple with her other hand. Unlike her friends, Nemu had never experienced the pleasures of the flesh, and the new sensations were overwhelming her as she fell to her side.

'I feel something building up.' The purple-haired scientist thought as she continued to play with herself. 'If Rangiku's descriptions are accurate, I'm about to have an orgasm."

And soon enough, everyone reached their limit. First, Isane cried out, her pussy clamping down hard on Ichigo's member, which caused him to coat her inner walls with his semen. Then, Rukia and Rangiku came, spraying their love juices on each other's faces. And finally, Nemu let out the most emotional cry she ever gave, experiencing her first orgasm with blissful glee.

The five of them panted after their orgasms, Ichigo pulled out of Isane, letting his cream drip out of her slit before the two kissed.

"That was wonderful." Isane said to Ichigo before turning to face the panting Rukia. "He's a skilled as you said he was."

"More." Nemu whispered to herself as she stood up. She took a look at Ichigo's flaccid member and started walking towards him. "More."

Before anyone could say anything, Nemu took hold of Ichigo's penis and placed it in between her breasts.

"W-wait a second!" Ichigo moaned as the female scientist began to move her wonderful mammaries up and down his shaft. "I just came!"

"I've heard that men enjoy this kind of stimulation." Nemu stated before looking up at Ichigo with a pleading look in her eyes. "I just realized how amazing sex is by myself, and I must know how the actual act feels! So please, get erect once more, and give me more pleasure!"

To cap this off, she closed her mouth around the tip of Ichigo's member and began to suck hard, causing Ichigo to moan loudly.

"Girls, I think we broke Nemu." Rangiku joked, happy that her friend had discovered the joys of sex. After some more breast play and sucking, Ichigo was fully erect much more. With a rare smile on her face, Nemu quickly straddled the orange-haired man and impaled herself on his member, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure.

"AMAZING!" The purple-haired bodybuilder proclaimed before she began bouncing on her new lover's lap with a level of enthusiasm the girls had only seen when she worked out. Ichigo grit his teeth, simultaneously surprised and aroused by as he felt himself piercing deeper and deeper into the muscular woman. Deciding not be idle, he sat up, grabbing her large bouncing breasts and thrusting up into her.

"She's really into this." Rukia commented as she crawled over to Isane.

"Well, Ichigo's an incredible lover. So I don't blame her." The silver-haired amazon stated as she watched the two continue their tryst.

"Sounds like you've gotten over your shyness." Rangiku stated before kissing Isane on the cheek, making the silver-haired woman giggle. The two muscular ladies then began to make-out, leaving Rukia by herself. However, the ebony-haired beauty looked at Ichigo and Nemu, and a perverted smile came onto her face. Without either of the two noticing, Rukia embraced Ichigo from behind, pressing her breasts against his back and placing her arms around his chest.

"You feel that, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered seductively into his ear as she moved her biceps around his torso. "It's my muscles. They're so big and pumped. And all for you."

This sexy foreplay pushed Ichigo over the edge, causing him to thrust up into Nemu with greater force.

"Nemu's almost as big as me." The ebony-haired girl whispered before giving Nemu a knowing look. The purple-haired woman understood and flexed her own biceps to their maximum nine inches.

"Feel them! Squeeze them!" Nemu shouted in ecstasy, taking Ichigo's hands off her breasts and placing them on her bulging arm muscles. "All of these muscles are yours and yours alone, Ichigo! JUST KEEP THRUSTING INTO ME! IT'S SO GOOD!"

The feeling of being surrounded by female muscle was too much for the orange-haired substitute, and with one final thrust, he exploded inside Nemu, causing the purple-haired woman to have an orgasm of her own. After sharing a kiss, Nemu lifted herself off Ichigo and fell onto her back, smiling in bliss.

"Oh, Ichigo!" The orange-haired man heard and turned his head. He was greeted with the sight of Rangiku leaning on her right side with one muscular leg up raised up to reveal her dripping mound.

"I'm waiting." The busty bombshell teased, using two fingers to widen her snatch. Ichigo gave a perverted smile before approaching Rangiku and rubbing her pussy lips with the tip of his erection. With one hand clamping each leg, he thrust himself into Rangiku, once more moaning at the velvet heaven of a woman's insides.

"Two times and you're still going!" Rangiku moaned, her legendary bosom bouncing as Ichigo found his rhythm and continued to pound her. "Looks like fighting ain't the only thing your stamina's good for."

With this boost of confidence, the orange-haired man continued to thrust into the orange-haired woman. As they continued their sex session, Rangiku couldn't help but compare Ichigo to the previous lovers she had before him. While she had been with men bigger than the substitute (in more ways than one), it was clear they only cared about their pleasure. And just by the way Ichigo was semi-massaging her leg muscles, how energetic his thrusts were, and the kiss he gave her as he continued said thrusting, he was just as determined to make sure she felt as good as he did.

'T-there's no way this is gonna be a one-night thing!' Rangiku thought as the rest of her senses were blinded with pleasure. 'Rukia gets to feel this good everyday! I want that! I don't care if I have to share him!'

Speaking of Rukia, the ebony-haired bodybuilder was the middle of feeling up Isane, the silver-haired amazon doing the same was she grabbed the smaller woman's ass. Rukia upped the ante by placing her mouth of her larger friends nipple and sucking on it, causing the taller woman to moan loudly. Even though the two never said it, Rukia and Isane did share a sexual attraction with each other. And since this three-way turned into a five-way, the two muscle women decided to give into their inner lust, sealing it with a deep kiss.

After a few more minutes, the four lovers felt their mutual orgasms, moaning in ecstasy as they did so. Ichigo pulled out of Rangiku, his member covered in female love juice and semen and his breath hitched. He could tell he was almost at the end of his rope. However, he soon felt a pair of hands cup his face and saw Rukia looking at him with a lustful expression.

The two lovers locked lips before falling onto the futon with Ichigo on top of his more massive lover. Without saying a word, Ichigo inserted himself into Rukia, engaging a familiar but amazing act perfected over a year. The ebony-haired beauty wrapped her bulging arms and legs around her lover, pressing his chest onto hers and forcing him deeper inside her womanhood. However, they both could feel that something was different this time. Sure, they had their sex marathons before, but something about making love after being with several different partners made their hormones go crazy.

Rukia could feel the semen and love juices of her friends mixing with hers as Ichigo banged her. Not to mention that the orange-haired man's erection felt larger and harder than ever before. Ichigo was also reveling in this new level of pleasure, as Rukia's womanhood felt tighter than the first time they made love, and her muscles felt more pumped than usual.

But all good things must come to an end. And with one final push of their hips, the two lovers came, Rukia's velvet insides milking Ichigo's member for all its worth. After one last kiss, the two fell on their backs, same as Isane, Rangiku, and Nemu. After a few minutes of nothing but satisfied panting, Ichigo broke the silence.

"So...what now?" Ichigo asked, not sure what this night meant for him, his girlfriend, and his friends.

"Well, I can tell you one thing." Rangiku said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "I ain't letting a stud like you go. After all, who says you can only have one girlfriend?"

"Wait, what?!"

"You were the one who awakened my libido." Nemu said matter-of-factly as she sat up. "You must take responsibility for that."

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo asked.

"If it's alright with Rukia." Isane said as she rolled onto her massive chest. "I've never felt more alive before tonight. And I'm not planning on stopping."

"R-Rukia...say some…"

"Alright." Rukia said, surprising Ichigo that she just accepted it. She saw the confusion on Ichigo's face and simply smiled. "We just had the best sex ever! And that wouldn't have happened with these guys. So, I guess I'm sharing you a lot longer than I intended. That is, if you're okay with this."

" _ **King, I swear, if you say no…"**_

"I'll do it!" Ichigo said with enthusiasm that surprised his inner hollow and promptly shut it up. "It'll be a bit taxing having four girlfriends, but you lovely ladies are totally worth it!"

"Aw, the shy gentleman's become a charming player." Rangiku said before doing a double biceps pose. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Ichigo."

"We're in your care." Nemu said a sultry smile as she did a pecs pose, pushing her chest out as she did.

"So please, take care of us." Isane said with a smile as she placed her hands behind her head, flexing her massive biceps as she did.

"Or else we might just break you." Rukia teased as she flexed her thick back, the muscles expanding to their full size. And seeing all these feminine muscles being flexed made Ichigo prime and ready to go once again.

This was the start of something beautiful and very arousing.


End file.
